


Hetalia Soul Mates!

by NekoRyuuKo (SleepySsnail)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A series of oneshots, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Regular Ships, Requests are taken, Soulmates, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/NekoRyuuKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaboration of soulmate AUs. The words of your soulmate can be written anywhere on your arms, and the words can range from asking for the salt shaker to your TV show preference. Ships include USUK, FraLiech, FrUK, DenNor, SuFin, GerIta, and many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FraLiech.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will.

“Mon Dieu qui fait mal!” Lillian Vogel looked at the words on her wrist for the 13th time that day. The words were the first thing her soul mate would say to her and supposedly, he had the first words she would say to him on his wrist. Lili’s stepbrother Vash strode into the back of the small bakery and snapped his fingers in front of Lili’s eyes.

“Hey, a “friend” of mine is coming over to help out in the front.”

“Who is it?”

Vash rolled his eyes and said with disgust “You know him—Francis, the Frenchman”

“I don’t remember meeting him.”

“He’s not someone who I like to associate with too much,” Vash said, disgust coating his voice.

Lili nodded and gave a small smile. Vash had been recruiting their cousins and friends to help them since the opening of Lili’s bakery, and so far business had been smooth sailing. Now, if only her soul mate would appear.

Francis walked down the street whistling a tune before turning the corner and approaching his friend’s bakery. He tried to remember how he had roped himself into this, but drew a blank. Sighing, he opened the door and a little bell jingled, causing a smile to creep across the Frenchman’s face. The front was cozy with knitting, croquet, and embroidery supplies laid out in various locations. Magazines about baked goods had been strewn about the tables, and the large windows let in the just rising sun, giving the place a safe feeling. Vash darted out from the back where Francis deduced the kitchen was located. The smaller blond boy seemed in a rush as he said, “Lili’s in the back. You touch her. You die. Understood?”

“ I would not think of such impurities, mon ami. After all, I have my own soul mate to look for.” Francis pointed to his jacket-covered wrist and grinned wider while Vash just shook his head and ran out the door.

Francis spent the first two hours not even having met Lili as she was busy in the back. The few times he saw the Liechtensteiner she was laying out pastries and humming, but other than that, the two did not interact.

Lili had noticed that Francis had arrived but found no time to welcome him, so she stuck to her duties, as did the blond man in the front of the store selling her baked goods. Soon she found a break and was about to greet him when she glanced at her wrist again and drew it to her before whispering, “Please let this work this time,” when suddenly the blond man tripped into the room.

Francis had shed his jacket and had been staring at the words inscribed on his right wrist since birth. Everyone had them. They were the first words the wearer’s soul mate would say to them. Francis’ were so common he nearly went mad. “Are you alright?” How could such a simple question be such a pain?

Sighing, Francis stood up. There had been no customers for a while so he plopped the little bell on the counter and walked into the back kitchen to ask Lili a question regarding lunch when he tripped over his own feet and fell into the room. He heard a small squeal and then felt pain as a cabinet opened and mixing bowls tumbled onto the Frenchman’s head.

“Mon dieu qui fait mal!” He shouted without thinking. And as if things couldn’t get worse, a bowl of cookie batter tipped off the counter and into his lap.

“Are you alright?” Lili asked, not knowing exactly how Francis slipped, only that he was in obvious pain, and that she wouldn’t be able to use that batter.

He stared at her, his blue eyes wide with shock. “What did you just say?”

Lili blinked and gasped before grabbing the man’s arm and looking at the words on his wrist. She blinked and looked up at him as he delicately took her right hand in his and   
peered in awe at the French expression before smiling.

“Is it too late to ask you if I could help with the baking?” he asked.

Lili smiled and shook her head implying he could join her. Now they just had to convince Vash not to kill his soon to be brother-in-law.


	2. US/UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is a Whovian and Emily is a Trekker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a MEGA Star Trek lover and I know there are more Star Wars fans in my generation so I'll cut you guys a deal. I won't make fun of your Stardom if you don't make fun of mine.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia, and never ever will. More’s the shame 

Arthur Kirkland was having a normal day. He had exhausted himself the night before by re-watching Star Trek’s fourth movie. Arthur wasn’t a complete trekker, but the words scrawled across his entire forearm interested him to the point that he watched all the episodes of all the seasons and all the movies multiple times, and with that Arthur announced Star Trek as his second favorite TV show with Doctor Who being first. The Brit watched more of the English show than the American one if that was possible.

The words were humorous and made the blond wonder what would prompt his soul mate to utter the phrase, “Sorry I’m late, I was having some trouble with Tribbles.”

So there Arthur stood, in line at a gas station wondering what prompted him to come here, when a girl flew through the door with three guys in hot pursuit.

Emily Jones was just having a day with her friends when the creepy delinquents had begun following them. Knowing it was foolish, but trying to play the part of the hero, Emily had sent her pals home in her truck, which she called The Enterprise. Since then, the young men had begun following her on foot. In her state of panic, the American tried to remember what to do in these kinds of situations and had ducked into a busy gas station where she hid among the shelves of snacks.

Arthur knew something was up, so when he checked out he wandered over to the back aisle, just as the blonde girl was spotted by the gang of youths. Sucking in his breath, the second youngest of the Kirkland family stomped up to the group and yelled at the girl, “For the love of the Doctor, Tardis, and Time lords, where have you been?”

The blue-eyed woman seemed confused and rather shocked but quickly caught on by responding “Sorry I’m late, I was having some trouble with Tribbles.”

Emily had no idea who this man was, only that he was cute and that he had shouted the question she had written on her arm. Emily gaped, trying not to jump on him and hug him to death. The green-eyed man gave a shocked expression, his green eyes wide, before turning to the boys. “I will give you five minutes to get your sorry hides out of here”

“Or what?” asked the ringleader, a stupid looking boy with an obvious problem keeping his pants around his waist. Arthur growled and pulled Emily close to him acting in an alpha-dog manner.

“I’ll let you wonder.”

The boys turned and left because they were either bored with their game of chase or terrified out of their wits by the murderous glare and vibe coming from the Brit. In retrospect, it was probably the latter.

Emily spun around to the Brit and grinned widely saying, “My name is Emily Jones, and I’m guessing you’re my soul mate.”

Smirking, Arthur asked, “Tribbles? Really? Do you know how embarrassing it is walking around with the word ‘Tribbles’ on your arm?”

Emily shook her head, her blue eyes full of excitement and wonder. She laughed for a second and questioned, “So are you gonna tell me your name or should I call you eyebrows? Cause those are huge!”

Arthur sighed, “Arthur Kirkland is my name, not ‘eyebrows.’”

The Brit was tackled in a hug by the shorter of the two, and was more than happy to hug her back. For once in Arthur’s life, he was grateful Francis had given him advance warning that soul mates may love giving bone-crushing hugs.


	3. SpaMano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awesomeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating soon enough, buuuuuuut here! *shoves fanfiction at readers and runs*

Disclaimer: I will never in my life own Hetalia. TT

Lovino Vargas hated his soul mate. He hated the words that were on his arm. He hated the entire idea of being bound to one person for your whole life and not being able to decide if you even want to love that person. Lovino didn’t even know his words. When he was three, he and his brother Feliciano and their family were caught in a house fire in which their parents died and Lovino’s arm was burned so badly that the words inscribed there had been distorted, faded, and in some places were nonexistent.

He hated the idea of soul mates. His was obviously not going to like him even if they found each other.

Isabel was a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, who enjoyed sports, music, dancing, poetry, and most of all cooking. So when the Spanish woman burst into her work, a restaurant where she did a variety of jobs, and was assigned to waiting tables she was overjoyed. To Isabel, waiting tables gave her a chance to interact and talk to people.

She had just finished serving a young couple when she had been directed to a lone table in the corner where a young man sat with a glare set firmly on his face.

“Hola! My name is Isabel, and I’ll be your server today!” she said with gusto and the man just nodded before pointing to something on the menu.

“I’ll have a coffee and egg salad…and a side of ketchup.” The Spanish girl’s eyes widened, a smile creeping across her face.

Lovino wanted to smack himself. His habit of eating ketchup with everything always made him feel stupid when he ate in public, but how could he help it since he loved almost anything with tomatoes in it. The girl hadn’t said anything, so Lovino waved a hand in front of her face. No response.

Isabel didn’t know how to respond so she simply stuck her arm out for the male to read, to which he shook his head saying, “Sorry I don’t-”

“You already have a soul mate? I somehow offended you? Please tell me” the Italian smirked and pulled up his jacket sleeve showing one of the most horrible burn scars Isabel had seen.

“I don’t remember my words and this is where they used to be.” Lovino said pulling his sleeve back down. Isabel nodded and flashed a smile before getting his order.

Lovino soon found himself wandering to the restaurant where Isabel worked almost every day just so he could see her. He enjoyed seeing the happiness in her eyes as she cleaned and flitted about people chatting with the customers and helping wherever she could. Lovino had been staring at her, his hand holding his head up on a late afternoon, when she turned and looked him right in the eyes. Startled, Lovino jolted back, hoping to avoid suspicion but failing as he tipped out of his chair and spilled his water on himself.

Isabel stared as the boy fell out of his chair, before laughing and running over to him.

“It isn’t funny dammit!” the boy snapped but Isabel just kept laughing.

“Shall we start over? My name is Isabel Fernandez Carriedo.” The wet Italian blinked and extended a hand.

“Lovino Romano Vargas”

“Oh! Can I call you Lovi?”

The two soon began spending time together just because they could, and they began noticing things about each other. Isabel liked the way Lovivo’s lips curled when he heard something funny, and the way he swore at himself after angrily swearing amused her to no end. Lovino found that Isabel’s nose wrinkled when she was suppressing a smile, and that she also loved anything with tomatoes.

Lovino wanted to believe that this could last forever, spending time with Isabel who accepted him and his crazy antics. They had been at a park and Lovino had gone to get ice cream. When he got back to where Isabel was supposed to be he smiled softly seeing that she was playing with some children on the park swings.

Isabel saw that Lovino was back, so she strode over to the bench where they sat and ate, Lovino listening to Isabel talk; usually Lovino didn’t interrupt unless it was important, so when he did, Isabel wanted to know what was wrong.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just had a question,” he said, uncertainty filling his voice. Isabel nodded for him to continue.

“If you met your soul mate right here and now…what would you do?” Isabel turned away from the Italian and began to think.

After asking the question, Lovino wanted to take it back. He wanted to pretend that he and Isabel could continue like this, going out on little dates, holding hands, defying the words, but Lovino needed to know what the Spaniard was thinking and how she felt. After what felt like an eternity Isabel looked back at Lovino, flashed a smile, and announced, “I have no idea what I’d do!”

“But if you met your sou-”

“Lovi listen to me. If my soul mate showed up right now they would have to wait. Right now I want to just be with you Lovi, I enjoy your company.”

Lovino nodded and they finished their outing. The Italian had just entered his house, when a body flew at him yelling, “Fratello! Nonno and I came to visit you!”

“Feli? Get off me! Where’s the old geezer?” after prying off his younger brother, Lovino marched into the kitchen where he was then attacked with hugs by his grandfather Romulus.

“Oh my little grandson is growing up!”

“Get off of me” After the initial hugs and a cussing out for not coming with a warning, the two brothers began to make a pasta dinner.

“Fratello, I have news!” Feliciano said while preparing some vegetables for salad.

“Yeah what is it? Spit it out.”

“Nonno had a photo album of us from when we were babies, newborns to be exact!” Lovino just rolled his eyes not paying any thought to the album until after the family had eaten and Romulus pulled out the book. The two brothers sat on either side of their grandfather and peered at the pictures in fascination as the old man named each photo that had been taken.

“And that was when Feli ate a flower, now that was a horrible experience, and oh!” the man pointed with excitement

“I found these shoved in a drawer not long ago, they’re pictures of your words when you were bambinos.”

Lovino felt sick but looked at the words on their baby arms anyways. There were Feli’s and then right next to it was Lovino’s.

“No way in hell,” the foul-mouthed Italian said gaining the attention of his family members. Lovino found his breathing becoming irregular and his head began spinning.

“Fratello you look like you’re not feeling well” The younger brother pulled Lovino into a chair where he collected his thoughts.

“Nonno I’ll be right back, Feli dessert’s in the fridge”

With that, Lovino grabbed the photo and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to Isabel’s work.

The Spanish woman had just finished her shift and was walking down the busy street towards her apartment when Lovino came barreling towards her, breathing hard and red-faced beyond belief.

“Lovi are you ok? What’s going on?”

“Words…first…said”

“What? I’m sorry Lovi, I don’t understand.” The Italian inhaled and grabbed Isabel’s shoulders.

“What were the first crapping words you said to me?” he yelled drawing some attention to them but not enough for them to care.

“I think it was ‘Hola, my name is Isabel—”

“‘and I’ll be your server today.’” Isabel blinked before asking what was going on.

Lovino was still panting, so he shoved the baby picture at Isabel and hoped she would understand. She did. Her eyes widened and tears pricked her eyes.

“No way! Is this what your words were before the fire?” Lovino nodded finally having caught his breath.

“You know I’ve always hated the idea of soul mates,” he pointed at his burned arm, “but having the words burned off and having me fall in love with you without something requiring me to made this an enjoyable ride.”

And with no further warning, Lovino pulled Isabel into a hug.

Meanwhile Feliciano and Romulus were at home wondering what was taking Lovino so long and why his cheesecake was so darn good.

A.N. Did you like it? Please comment you desired ships and “first words” or even a story-line idea. The next one, by request of TheCrazyItalian, is going to be PrussiaXItaly! Thanks for reading, live long and prosper - Shira


	4. PrussiaXFemale Italy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More awesomeness. Halloween themed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA! Two chapters in one day how lucky you people are!

Disclaimer: Never in my puny life will I ever own any aspect of Hetalia.

Feliciana Daisy Vargas couldn’t be happier. It was Halloween, one of her favorite holidays because she received free candy, all for the price of dressing up. Giggling, the Italian girl looked at herself in the mirror once more after hearing her brother slam the car horn, and flew down the stairs. Upon her entry of the old beaten down truck, her brother Lovino looked at her and asked, “Who’re you supposed to be?”

“McKennah from Star Trek Continues!” Feliciana exclaimed, gesturing to her blue trek outfit. Lovino nodded and started the car, and cursed when the engine cut out twice before continuing to the Halloween party without problems. The young girl fidgeted with excitement. Feliciana’s friend Kiku had decided that he was going to host a Halloween party where all people attending would dress up and gorge themselves on candy. Naturally, Feli thought this was a great idea, considering her love for sweets, dressing up, friends, and free food.

Gilbert stared at his soul mate words, still trying to make sense of them. They were just weird. Even though Gilbert wasn’t the brightest banana in the bunch he knew that this person, whoever she may be, had a serious sugar addiction as implied by the words saying, “Hey, $30 says you can’t eat five pounds of candy in five minutes. I can; I’ll prove it to you!”

The albino sighed and then grinned, putting on his awesome face before finishing up his Halloween costume. A pounding on the door by his brother Ludwig signaled that Gilbert had accomplished his task of annoying his younger brother before the Halloween thing they were going to.

“So who’s going?” Gilbert asked and Ludwig, who was driving, moaned.

“Bruder this is the eleventh time. It’s Kiku, Alfred, Natalya, Lovino, Feliciana, and some others.”

“Who’s Feliciana?” The question prompted another moan from Ludwig.

“Lovino’s little sister.” Gilbert cracked his knuckles and nodded. Lovino hated the two brothers for no particular reason, but he could at least deal with Gilbert. The self-proclaimed Prussian didn’t want that tolerable friendship to end over a girl, as Gilbert was somewhat famous for his flirting. When they arrived, the German brothers found Lovino under the hood of his truck, cussing as he tried to fix something.

“Stupid jerry-rigged crap car from hell! Lessee here, wait, what?” The Italian screamed and stood up before he kicked the car. The Italian was dressed in his paint stained overalls that had new oil and grease marks on them. This implied one of two things. Number one, Lovino was going as a mechanic. Or number two, He didn’t care enough to dress up. Ludwig on the other hand had chosen to go as a werewolf with the fake ears and everything. Gilbert laughed as Lovino insulted Ludwig and then conned the boy into helping him refill the coolant in the engine while Gilbert opted to go inside.

Feliciana was having a great time. After her brother had gone out to fix the car she had mingled and began having more fun than she thought possible. Taking a quick break, Feli stepped into a bathroom and grinned. The Italian’s pea brain became sidetracked in an instant and she started trying to figure out what her soul mate meant by, “WHY DID YOU BARF ON ME?” Yes, it was written in all capitals, and Feliciana being the happy-go-lucky person she was just shrugged and skipped back out into the festivities where she saw some more people had arrived, including her best friend Ludwig and a white haired kid who had snake scales painted all over his arms and face. Feliciana smiled, and with influence from a sugar high she ran up to the snake-boy and said, “Hey, $30 says you can’t eat five pounds of candy in five minutes. I can; I’ll prove it to you!” And with that Feliciana grabbed a giant bowl of candy and began to stuff her face like a three-year-old.

Gilbert nearly dropped his soda. She said it. Lovino’s sister was his soul mate. The girl kept eating even when others told her to stop. And just when Gilbert was about to say something she looked at him and mumbled, “I don’t feel so well”. Gilbert knew what was next and the vomit didn’t surprise him, but he still yelled, “WHY DID YOU BARF ON ME?”

Feliciana began apologizing and rinsed out her mouth before turning back to the vomit-covered boy and announcing, “You just said I barfed on you!”

“No duh! What did you think I said?” Feliciana grinned and pulled up her sleeve for the albino to read her words. He blinked and went over to the kitchen sink and scrubbed some paint off his arm before holding it out to her. They both smiled.

“I’m the awesome Gilbert.”

“Feliciana Daisy Vargas, nice to meet you and,” Feli leaned in, “sorry about the puking.”

The two laughed and decided that they decided that they would just go trick-or-treating from now on.

 

A.N. So how was it? I’m still taking requests but I would really appreciate some “first words” and settings. The next one is going to be FranceXRussia by request of a guest. Thanks for reading, Happy Halloween! – NekoRyuuKo.


	5. RussiaXfemale France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> library setting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! To start off I’m really sorry for not updating on schedule. My week was really busy and before I knew it the weekend just slipped away and I hadn’t written the chapter. So quickly, here is the list for the ships to come: CanadaXNetherlands, DenNor, GiriPan, and NorwayXSeychelles. If anyone has a setting or words for any of those stories just PM me or comment, if not I am still taking requests, but I will say this THESE STORIES ARE MEANT TO BE HAPPY FLUFF ROMANCE BARF UNICORNS! I actually said that at a hobby convention not long ago when I was asked to speak about my hobby. Please keep away from the sexually graphic I don’t do that kind of thing. And now, ONWARDS!  
> Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN HETALIA!

“Shh! We’re in a library!” Those were the words inscribed on Ivan Braginsky’s left wrist. When the young man of Russian descent had understood the words, he had been terrified that his soul mate would be an old woman who always hissed at children for being too loud, so when Ivan filled in for his friend Toris at the local library, Ivan had been a bit on edge. After working there, Ivan found that he liked the silence and he was good at keeping the materials in order and directing people to their desired movies or books. After a few weeks of volunteer work, Ivan had been helping in the kids section when Raivis, a student volunteer, came up to him asking if he would help in the teens area, to which the taller man agreed.

“Извините (1).” were Francine’s words. The Frenchwoman had always wondered what they meant but was always too lazy to look it up. Almost like magic, her classmate Arthur had dropped in asking if she would accompany him to the library. “And why would I do that?” Francine asked a slight accent tinting her words.

“Because both you and I need those books for our foreign language class and I’ve already checked out most of what you and I need.”

“Fine fine I’ll come, and there is no need to thank me.”

“Why would I thank you for something you should already be doing?”

Letting out a laugh Francine and Arthur made the trip. After entering, Arthur ran off after grabbing his language book from the hold shelf, muttering about needing to reread Harry Potter and leaving Francine to fend for herself. As she walked through the building, she encountered a young brunette man who directed her upstairs. Francine was taking was Russian, even though she already spoke both English and French.

Ivan had been shelving books and had just finished. Since he was taller than any of the other librarians, he had no use for the stool that was used to retrieve or shelve books and movies. Yawning, Ivan hummed a song and went to back to help in the kid’s section when he saw a young blonde woman on a stool trying to reach something.

Ivan walked over and grabbed the book the girl was reaching for as some junior high kids ran through the aisle laughing and knocking the woman from the stool and onto Ivan. The kids made far too much noise so Ivan snapped, “Дети (2) be quiet or go outside!”

The two boys nodded and ran from the aisle leaving Francine in the Russian’s lap. Feeling embarrassed she quickly said, “Shh we’re in a library!” To which the man nodded and replied “Извините.”

The blonde girl blinked at Ivan’s comment. “What did you say?”

“I said “I’m sorry”. I speak Russian so it slips out sometimes.” The girl nodded and Ivan helped her up saying, “My name is Ivan, what is yours?”

“Francine Bonnefoy.” After their little encounter, Francine became a more regular library patron. After the Frenchwoman received 64% on her first quiz in Russian, she had asked Ivan to tutor her and, to her delight, he agreed.

Ivan had given the beautiful blonde girl a practice quiz after their third session of tutoring and she had been going through it rather quickly when she stopped and looked at him asking, “You said Извините.” Ivan cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“When we first met you said this.” Francine tugged her sleeve up and pointed at what were her words. Ivan blinked and then pulled up the sleeve of his coat and he smiled.

Francine hugged the Russian who laughed and patted her head saying, “I am happy too. Now you should get back to work, Да (3)?”

A.N. This was a rushed writing, but I hope yuns enjoyed it! My translations are from Google translate. I meant to get a book, but I never found the time.

1: I’m sorry.  
2: Kids.  
3: Yes  
Anyways, I’ll try and get two out next time! Пока – Ryuu.


	6. NatherlandsXfemale Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Heeeeeeeeey guys! What’s cooking? Ok before we start, I am going to give you all fish to slap me with in the comments. I will start the slapping now *Slaps self with salmon*. To all Prussia lovers…I am sorry. Slap me with your aquaculture product if you hate it, and tell me what type of fish you are slapping me with please! I had a really hard time trying to write these characters so please forgive me if they are not correct. ONWARDS!  
> Disclaimer: Never ever in my life will I own Hetalia. TT

Marguerite Williams was a sweet girl who was easily approachable and could make someone feel comfortable, even in their worst nightmare. Meg didn’t think she was special. All she wanted in life was to become a nurse and find her soul mate, maybe have a few children and home school them. She never thought her happy dream would change so rapidly.

Meg was a teen when she met her soul mate. It had been on a fall afternoon with the weather just chilly enough for a jacket but just warm enough that it was enjoyable. The blonde girl had been waiting at a crosswalk for the light to change when she saw a keychain hanging from a boy’s backpack. It was a little yellow chick and the boy was tall with white hair. Shyly Meg tapped his shoulder and he looked at her with piercing red eyes as she said, “I like your bird. It’s really cute.”

The boy’s eyes widened as she said that, but before he could respond the light changed and Meg began to cross. Out of nowhere, a car came speeding down the street, aiming at Meg who noticed the vehicle but knew there no time to get out of the way. Meg felt a force shove her out of the car’s path. Meg looked back at the white haired boy who had taken her place and who was now laying on the asphalt bleeding heavily from his abdomen and head. A tall blond boy pushed his way through the crowd shouting, “Brother!”

Meg knelt down at the boy’s side, and he smiled coughing up blood as he placed a bloody hand to her face saying, “I’m glad I met you at least once before…”

The blond boy was sobbing and Meg felt a pit in her stomach. Those were her words. Shaking she pulled up the sleeves of the boy and to her absolute horror saw the words “I like your bird. It’s really cute,” inscribed on the albino’s wrist. She began sobbing with the brother of her dead soul mate.

Lars had no idea that his soul mate would die in such a short period of time. It happened after two years of being together. Michelle had heart problems, but she always worked through it until the doctor told her she needed a transplant. AB-Negative. They waited for a year for the right blood type donor, but the heart came a week too late.

Now, years later, Lars was living in an apartment holding onto life because Michelle told him to and because after a month of Michelle being gone the words on Lars’ wrist began to change.

Meg patted a boy’s head as he sniffled after his shot. “You did really well. If you go talk to Dr. Lovino, he’ll give you something special.”

The boy padded off just as Ludwig came in asking, “Meg, you seem tired. Why don’t you go take a break?”

Meg nodded and yawned. She had been working in the ER for a while now, and she enjoyed it. Meg’s brother Alfred was a doctor, and he enjoyed having Meg around to keep him on track. Actually, all the doctors and nurses liked having Meg around. Sitting in a spare chair, Meg glanced at her words. After her soul mate Gilbert, Ludwig’s brother, had died, her words had begun warping and changing until three years ago they had shifted into the words, “Am I looking at an angel?”

Lars stormed into the blazing building, ordering the other firemen to stay outside and to try to quench the flames. A boy by the name of Peter had been trapped in the fire, and Lars knew that if he didn’t get him out the boy would end up like Michelle. Gritting his teeth, Lars found the blond boy unconscious from smoke inhalation in a small playroom. Lars took his mask and strapped it to Peter, wrapped his jacket around the boy, took his axe, and began hacking through the wood floor and into the crawl space underneath the house just as the flames spread and licked at the two figures. Lars’ team found them and dragged the boy out along with Lars who was delirious, covered in burns, and had a lovely fractured wrist.

Meg ran through the ER and helped attend to the few people with burns from a local house fire when Alfred directed her to the most injured, a fireman, who had nearly seen death while bravely saving her nephew Peter. Leaning over the man, Meg saw that he was rather handsome even with small scrapes and dirt covering his face. Meg jumped back a bit when the man opened his eyes. She tried to think of something to say when his raspy words came out of his mouth like a river, “Am I looking at an angel?”

“Hardly. I’m you nurse.”

“So I’m not dead?”

Meg shook her head, and the man nodded seeming relieved. “Good, cause my sister would kill me if I died.” Marguerite laughed at his comment and she ran off to do another small job.

Lars could have sworn he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn’t recall. His body ached and all he wanted to know was if the kid was all right. After finding out about Peter’s stable condition, Meg came back to check on him. “So how tall are you?”

“What?” Lars asked and Meg reddened around her cheeks.

“My brother and I are betting on your height.”

“What’re you betting?”

“Dinner. If I lose I have to treat him to all he can eat McDonalds. But…if I win,” (she said, putting emphasis on ‘I’) “He treats me to Chick-Fil- A.”

Lars nodded answering, “You can never go wrong with Chick-Fil-A.”

Needless to say, Meg and Lars began to spend more time together. From the time Lars was discharged, they regularly met up for coffee, bargain shopping, or just a trip to the pet store.

“Awww so cute.” Meg commented on a little fluffy white puppy while Lars peered over her shoulder. As she reached out and touched the glass, her sweater sleeve slid up her arm. Lars was going to pull it down, but then he saw the black words in neat print. “Am I looking at an angel?” The Dutchman nearly fell over but instead looked at his own arm, which stated, “Hardly. I’m you nurse.” Lars looked at Meg who had torn her eyes away from the puppy and was staring at him.

“Lars, are you okay? You didn’t respond.” The Dutchman nodded and swallowed before asking, “Have you met your soul mate yet?”

Meg stiffened at the question before nodding and replying, “Yes I have. It was for a minute, but I did meet him.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, where is he now?” Lars’ question seemed to have a purpose, but Meg wasn’t sure what he was getting at.

“He died. Just after I spoke to him he was hit by a car.” A solemn feeling took hold over the two as Lars mumbled a quick apology.

Lars knew he shouldn’t have asked. Now in a desperate attempt to cheer up the place Meg asked about his soul mate. Lars shrugged, “She died a few years ago.”

The Canadian felt like stabbing herself with sewing needles. She had just asked him about a sensitive topic and now Lars looked like a kicked puppy. Weeks passed after they shared the history of their soul mates and the two just rolled with it.

Meg asked what seemed like thousands of questions all of which Lars answered. Meg, not knowing much about Gilbert except what she was told by Ludwig, just enjoyed the tall man’s company. Just after meeting for a park outing one day, Lars had asked something that surprised her.

“Did…your words change after Gilbert…you know?” Meg nodded and said quietly, “They shifted into this,” and she held out her arm to which Lars held out his. Meg studied the wrist and in seconds, her violet eyes widened.

“This is what I said. Isn’t it?” Lars nodded and a small smile crossed his face as he said deeply, “Am I looking at an angel?”

Tears welled up in Meg’s eyes as she tackled Lars in a hug.

A.N. Tell me if you liked it, slap me with fish in the comments if you didn’t or if you’re mad because I killed Prussia *starts sobbing*. The next one will be happier. Zie je later – Neko.


	7. DenmarkXFemale Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I am so sorry for not updating. *bows Japanese style* I had finals to study for, then the holidays rolled in and I lost inspiration, then my family got a new puppy (that I named), and I finally got back here! Recap: I am not dead, I am going to be working on the requests submitted in the previous comments. Now ONWARDS!  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T OWN HETALIA!!!

“Liv I think you need to stop giving tickets to people.”

“But that’s my job.” Liv Bondevik stated to her partner Im Yong-Soo, an over excited kpop loving dork, who had different opinions of how to do their job. Yong-Soo rolled his eyes and grinned, “But you keep dragging your soulmate into your job”


	8. GreeceXfemale japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. Sorry 'bout that.

Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine.  
“I’m really truly sorry. I will never do that again,” said a girl by the name of Emily to her friend Sakura who was poking the cast on her hand.

“It’s fine, rearry.” The Asian girl said smiling. The dark haired girl’s hand had been broken in a game that Emily had invented that involved sliding down a hill on a large piece of cardboard. The result proved this was a bad idea. Sakura waved off another wave of apologies from Emily and sighed knowing fully that she would be stuck with this on her arm for a good six to eight weeks.

Heracles was…bored. Then again, he was always bored. And tired, he was also tired. The brunette sighed and as he petted another of his cats that was crawling on him, his phone in the other room rang. After the first few rings, the tall male stood, a few cats falling off him. walked to the other room, and answered the phone.  
“Hello?”

“DUDE HI!” Heracles pulled back a bit at the loud shouting on the other end of the conversation.  
“Emily…please don’t shout.”

“Sorry man, oh yeah I called cause I want you to meet my friend! She’s awesome you’ll love her.”  
“…when do you want me to…meet her?” It sounded to the Grecian that there was a conversation on the other end but Emily returned in moments.  
“Would now be okay?”

“…sure. Where?” The brunette yawned and listened to Emily ramble for a few minutes.  
Sakura shook her head.

“Emiry it’s an injury. That’s not something to be celebrating.” The blonde woman spun around, a pack of glitter glue and a poster board in her hands and grinned.  
“Are you kidding me? You need people to know about this! Have friends sign your cast so it’s not a pain to look at!” Sakura rolled her eyes and adjusted the rainbow of sharpies Emily had put on the table of the park table and held one out to her friend.

“The one who caused it should reave the first mark.” Emily laughed sheepishly, took the marker, and scribbled on the edge of the wrappings leaving a big smiley face and the words ‘Emily the hero!’ A few more people Emily had invited, blackmailed, or bribed to come showed up, wrote their names and left a few drawings on Sakura’s cast. Emily had been arguing with Arthur and Francis about nothing in particular when a tall brunette man joined the group under the pavilion not saying anything.

Heracles leaned against a table and looked at the dark haired girl who was surrounded by sharpies and was giggling a bit at a fight between the blonde-haired people. In Heracles’ opinion she was rather cute, her dark hair framed her face and her eyes were dark brown but full of color. Heracles realized he was staring and looked away as Emily joined the two.

“Hey Herc! This is Sakura!” Heracles nodded in greeting while Sakura stood and bowed before returning to sitting. Emily elbowed the male and handed him a few markers saying, “Sign her cast! And talk to her!”

Sakura smiled at the brunette who sat next to her as he took a blue marker and hovered above her cast. For about five minutes the man stayed in that position a blank expression on his face as he thought of what to put on the bandages. Sakura waved her good hand in front of the man’s bright green eyes and asked, “Do you need time to think?”

Heracles looked at the girl and glanced at his bare forearm that was facing away from her. There the words the girl had just said stood out against the white of Heracles’ T-Shirt. An idea brewing in his mind Heracles peered over at the girl’s other arm only to see nothing. “Her words must be under her cast,” Heracles thought and started writing on the castings.

Sakura watched as the man drew a cat head on the back of her hand.  
“Do you like cats?” He asked, while Sakura smiled and nodded.  
“Yes I rove kitties.”

Heracles nodded and smiled turning his arm so the girl could see. Her mouth opened into an ‘O’ and she looked at him saying,  
“My words are under here,” and tapped her cast. Heracles nodded and pointed at the words he had written.  
“Do they match these?” the girl’s cheeks turned pink and she nodded.

“Yes they do. I-it’s nice to meet you.” Sakura stammered, flustered that her soulmate had shown up out of the blue and was taking their meeting so calmly.  
“My name is Sakura. What’s yours?” The man smiled making Sakura turn red.  
“Heracles Karpusi.”


	9. SwedenXFemale Finland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Hello my people! Yes, if you are still reading these oneshots I have claimed you as my awesome people! I’m trying to keep up to date with these but I had a speech due on Tuesday that I was working on (it was on manga and I cosplayed as one of my visual aids) and my science homework took up some of my time. On another note, I’m going to try writing another fanfiction as soon as I have worked out the storyline, update times, and find time to write it without compromising my school work. Before I continue here’s a list of the ships to come in order of appearance: GerMano, PruCan, GerIta, RusAme, AmeriPan, and AusHun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Tina stood nodding as her friend Matthias rambled on about something while loud music played drowning out the Dane. Tina nodded and moved away from the happy Dane to get a bit of peace. The Finnish girl had been invited out to a party of sorts where there were movies being shown at the same time as loud music being played. Tina passed two Korean brothers arguing about satellites and stood next to Lukas, one of the three people she knew here other than Matthias and Emil. Lukas glanced down at Tina who tried making conversation by saying, “The music is nice.”

Lukas nodded and stated simply, “Berwald chose most of the songs.”

“Who?” Tina asked not knowing who Berwald was.

Lukas pointed at a tall blond man wearing glasses who was standing in a quiet corner looking rather…scary. Tina laughed nervously and Lukas asked, “You wanna meet him?” Tina started to say no but Lukas had already waved Matthias over, the tall blond fully willing to introduce two of his friends. Tina made to protest, but Matthias was already dragging her over to the tall Swedish man.

“Hey Ber!” Berwald nodded at Matthias’ presence and the Dane laughed slapping the Swede on the back.

“This is Tina! Tina this is Berwald!” and with that Matthias ran off to bother Lukas. The tall man extended a hand, which the Finn shook. Tina smiled and the man softened a bit as she joined him. Trying to think of something to say Tina blurted, “This weekend I’m going to see my cousins! What about you?”

Berwald sighed and then said in all seriousness, “I’m going to take over the world with furniture.”

Tina gaped and laughed at how Berwald delivered the statement before something in her brain clicked. Pulling up her blue jacket sleeve, she tapped the taller man’s arm to get his attention before showing him the print on her wrist. Berwald nodded and slid up his own sleeve showing what she had just said. The Finn blinked. It couldn’t be this simple. She had friends who still hadn’t met their soulmates and they were far older than she was. Berwald leaned down and Tina smiled. “Nice to meet you!” “Hn.”


	10. GermanyXFemale Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck for not updating on a regular basis. *drops chapter* ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia.

Lovina threw her sketchbook on the park ground hard and sat angrily down on a bench. She had just been told to shove off by someone who had wanted to see her artwork, but they changed their minds after seeing her brother’s pieces first. Feliciano was better with paintings and such while Lovina found her talents in pencil and charcoal drawings. It wasn’t a surprise that they liked Feli’s better, but it always upset her that everyone wanted her to fit into the mold of her younger brother. She was her own person and she was never going to be like Feli. Sighing, the Italian girl stood and grabbed her book that had dirt on it. She dusted it off, tucked her loose hair behind her ear, and sat back down. Putting in her ear buds, the brunette started listening to her music as she drew on another page not caring what anyone thought of her. She let a small smile crawl across her face as she remembered her words. They weren’t like her brothers, a complete confession of love, but they were sweet and they almost always cheered Lovina up. “You had dirt on your face!”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ludwig liked to think he was a nice person. He tried not to offend anyone, kept his brother in line, and helped his few friends. The one thing he didn’t like thinking about were his soul-words. The words themselves were short, crude, and straight to the point. “Why are you touching my face you blond creep?” The German male sighed and walked through the park, pulling his jacket sleeve down further than needed. The Blond looked around and sat on a bench next to a brunette girl who was sketching while tapping her foot to the beat of the music that was far too loud, as Ludwig could hear it through her ear buds. She didn’t seem to notice Ludwig, so he peered over her shoulder and raised his eyebrows at the drawing. It was interesting. In all honesty, Ludwig could become lost in that drawing trying to figure out how one part connected to another. The girl’s pencil scratched hard against the paper and Ludwig sat back watching the girl when his eyes trailed to her face. Her eyes were what captivated him. Not the color but the set determination and hurt, as if she was pushing herself to succeed at what she was doing. What Ludwig saw next was a smudge of dirt on her cheek that stood out from her skin.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Lovina paused and tilted her drawing. It wasn’t like what she usually did, but it was nice. Her music blasted in her ears making her feel a bit more calm than before. Turning the volume down and looking around she saw a blond man sitting next to her staring straight ahead deep in thought. Lovina started to put her notepad in her bag when the male turned to her. The Italian girl stood and the blond followed suit and slowly reached out with his hand and paused hovering about Lovina’s cheek before pressing his thumb against her face. Without thinking Lovina slammed her foot into the blond’s shin and screamed loudly, “Why are you touching my face you blond creep?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ludwig grabbed his leg and jumped back hissing in pain. “You had dirt on your face!” He exclaimed falling backwards, as the girl drew her leg back to kick him again. “Gimme one-ah good reason I shouldn’t beat-ah the crap outta you!” she yelled her accent distracting Ludwig from what she was actually saying. The German snapped to attention when the brunette smacked his head with her book. “Hey idiota, are you listening to me?”

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Lovina crossed her arms as the blond stood. “I apologize but you had-”

“-Dirt on my face. I know stupid.” Lovina said finishing his sentence before sighing. The blond shifted and rubbed his arm nervously. “My name is Ludwig, I am sorry about earlier.”

Lovina nodded feeling her cheeks turn pink. “So? Why does your name matter to me jerk?” Ludwig stepped forward and pulled up his jacket sleeve so Lovina could read the bold print. Her hazel eyes widened and she held her arm out saying, “No way…”

Ludwig nodded and Lovina swallowed and breathed in. “I’m Lovina.” Ludwig nodded and smiled. “Can I go get ice? You can really kick.”

Lovina smirked her blush not fading. “I try to make a really strong first impression.”

Ludwig noted with a forced smile, “I think the impression is going to leave a bruise for quite some time.”


	11. PrussiaXFemale Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope yuns enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Gilbert groaned in boredom as his friend Antonio kept talking about his girlfriend while music blasted through the car’s speakers. Gilbert and his friends, Antonio and Francis, had chosen to spend their weekend at the movies, but being the cheapskate he was, Gil had insisted on going to the dollar store for snacks. Francis parked and turned to his albino friend who was stuffing large bags of Skittles and M&Ms in his backpack.

“Do you really need all zat? It’s not like zey don’t sell snacks here.” Francis stated rolling his eyes and running a hand through his blond hair as Gilbert started his argument.

“Franny! I’m not spending twenty bucks on food when I can–” “—spend ten for the same amount or more.” Francis sighed and Antonio shoved his face into the front seat where the other two were.

“Does it really matter? I wanna get going!” The Spaniard grinned and grabbed his own bag of snacks while Francis and Gilbert hopped out of the car. Gilbert grinned and shoved a bottle of coke in his pack while his friends started towards the entrance to buy their tickets.

Meg sighed as she pushed her way into the theater and sat down in the top row. She had been overlooked four times when she was trying to buy tickets and six times at the concession stand where she had bought a large popcorn. The Canadian girl played with one of her twin ponytails as she waited for the previews to start when three males entered the theater laughing and joking around. The lights were dim but Meg could’ve sworn that she knew one of the men. But her attention was directed elsewhere as her phone started vibrating with a text from her sister.

Gilbert grinned as he sat down next to a cute blonde girl who was messing with her phone. The white haired male turned to joke with Toni who had sat down next to him leaving Francis on the end. As the previews started, Gilbert started munching on his candy and taking swigs from his soda while the girl crunched on some of her popcorn. After the first ten minutes of the actual movie Gilbert poked the girl who looked up at him questioningly as he asked, “I’ll trade you some popcorn for a bag of Skittles?”

Meg smiled at the red-eyed boy and nodded, exchanging the snacks without talking. The film itself was poorly made, and Meg wondered why she chose to see this show when there were plenty of others that were far better. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, Meg’s work and classes were running her into the ground. In seconds the blonde girl was asleep, a bucket of popcorn in her lap, and a half-eaten bag of Skittles in her cup holder.

Gilbert snorted at a bad joke in the movie while Francis choked on his drink and Toni just grinned. The three had been having a good time so far, and Gil had assumed that they would just keep laughing at the poor quality of the show and the horrid dialog when he felt something press against his left shoulder.

Glancing down, he saw the blonde girl he was sitting next to breathing lightly, her eyes closed, and her head leaning against Gilbert, using him as a pillow. The albino’s first thought was to wake her but he smiled. She was rather cute with long honey-blonde hair in twin tails. Her glasses were perched awkwardly on her face, carefully Gilbert slid them off and hooked them to his shirt. The girl shifted until she was just leaning against the self-proclaimed Prussian entirely. Feeling his face flush, Gilbert turned back to the movie and tried not to move too much while he joked with Antonio.

When the movie ended Antonio and Francis stood up, not noticing Gilbert’s situation.

“Uh guys? Help?” The brunette and blond looked at each other and laughed turning to go, leaving their white-haired friend.

“H-hey! Guys! Where’re you going?” Gil hissed and Francis waved him off. “We’ll wait in ze lobby. Have fun with your sleeping beauty.”

Gilbert threw an empty bottle of coke at the Frenchman, who easily dodged.

“Traitors! You’re being un-awesome!” Gilbert said as his two buddies left. Looking at the girl, he sighed and gently shook her shoulder, to which she groaned and sat up tiredly, mumbling sleepily, “What about five more minutes?”

Meg yawned and rubbed her eyes and blinked, her glasses where gone so she couldn’t see properly. “Ah I’m sorry! You need these, right?” someone asked, and Meg nodded, taking the glasses from the stranger and realizing it was the boy she traded snacks with. Meg sat up quickly and checked her watch and gaped at the time.

“You kinda fell asleep halfway through the movie.”

“I’m sorry did I bother you?” Meg asked shyly, and the guy shrugged before standing up and picking up the trash and wrappers from the ground that the three boys had strewn everywhere. Meg helped as the boy talked about what she had missed, which apparently wasn’t much, and asked her name.

“Oh I’m Meg! Well actually I’m Marguerite but I like Meg.” The boy grinned and nodded.

Gilbert turned and walked with the girl out of the theater saying, “My name’s Gilbert. The awesome Gilbert!” Meg laughed and stretched, pulling her jacket off and tying it around her waist. Gilbert’s eyes widened as he glimpsed the words stamped on Meg’s forearm. He shook his head. No way. Impossible.  
Meg turned to Gilbert stating, “I’d like to do something for letting me nap on you. I’m sure that was bothersome.”

“Huh? Uh oh well I do kinda have a question for ya Maggie.”

Meg felt her cheeks redden at the name, and she nodded, signaling for Gilbert to ask away.

“Was this the first thing you said to me?” Gilbert asked rolling his jacket sleeve up enough for Meg to see the black words on his wrist. She felt her mouth move to say something, but no words came out as she held her own arm out for her and Gil to read.

Gilbert felt panicked, then excited as a smile broke across Meg’s face. The albino grabbed the small blonde and wrapped her in a tight hug.  
A little way away Francis smirked as Antonio rambled on until spotting the two soul mates.

“Wow! Gil struck lucky didn’t he?” Antonio exclaimed while Francis crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.  
“I think my cousin and best friend should have a bit of alone time.”


	12. CanadaXFemale Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I have no excuse for not updating. I'M SO SORRY! But I'm back and I have pleanty more chapters to update! And now, ONWARDS!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Matthew sighed again as he pulled his sister's truck into the parking lot of the supermarket. It was in the late afternoon and Matthew didn't intend to make an emergency run to the store but his sister had requested some items and, not wanting to suffer the wrath of Emily, Matthew had chosen to just buy her what she needed. The Canadian wandered the store grabbing some items here and there feeling his face grow from pink to red as he approached a worker to ask probably the most embarrassing question in his life. Matthew failed in trying to wave down the airheaded brunette man as he wasn't paying attention to the blonde and actually walked right past him not stopping. Matthew sighed and turned to look for another worker when he spotted a girl probably no older than him restocking the shelves. Matthew approached the female who stopped and looked questioningly at him while Matthew's brain tried to figure out what to say.

Anya cocked her head at the blond and smiled trying to appear approachable, when he spoke saying, "Do you by any chance know where the female hygiene sticky things are located?"

He stammered, turning red with each word. Anya laughed and pointed to her right. "Do you need the kind with or without wings?" Anya asked and the male nodded and turned to go before stopping and walking back. Anya kept a smile on her face as he stuttered out something, pulled up his hoodie sleeve, and held out his right arm for the Russian to see.

Matthew was bright red as the girl read the bold black print on his forearm. She looked at the Canadian and her smile faltered as she pulled up her sleeve for him to see her words. Matthew felt his face heat up again and he started apologizing for saying something so stupid. "It is fine, da?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I am so sorry." The blonde girl laughed and Matthew stopped talking while she smiled again. "My name is Anya may I ask yours?" The male nodded and stated his name.

"Matthew." She tested out saying his name.

"I like that name." The two smiled and Anya hugged Matthew who joined in the embrace.

Emily screamed into her phone at Arthur to hurry up. After all, she was stuck in the bathroom. "How does Mattie take THREE HOURS to get some pads? Hurry up Artie! And bring some chocolate when you come too!


	13. PrussiaXHungary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. PEOPLE! GUESS WHAT! I'm in Atlanta right now to see Got7! I'm so hyped! *AND NOW SOME MORE SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!* I know I've done this before but, please check out my other story "House of Cards." And my other story "Five Times Norway Cared for Someone." I would really appreciate it! *END OF SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Elizabeta had been having a bad day. First her car wouldn't start, so she had to carpool at the last minute last minute with her friend Michelle. Then her boss had loaded a project on her that should've been given to her coworker Vlad who was better suited for the project. Then on top of all that her project partner Roderich, bailed leaving all the work for her to do. Simply put, she was having a VERY BAD DAY.

Elizabeta grimaced as she packed up her things from her cubicle and started to leave, only to find that it had started raining. Growling, the woman looked around for someone who would share an umbrella with her so she could make it to the bus stop. The only person the woman of Hungarian decent could see was the albino man who worked in the real estate office next to her building.

Elizabeta sighed and yelled over the rain, "May I share your umbrella please?"

The white haired man glanced at her and started to turn and walk away when Elizabeta snapped. Throwing her hands in the air she yelled, "You're just as bad as stupid Roderich for leaving all the work for me to do!"

The man paused at this, turned around, and walked to Elizabeta and handed her the umbrella a smirk lighting up his face. The brunette girl sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, can you just walk me to the–hey!"

The albino had turned and run into the cold rain, leaving Elizabeta with the umbrella and at a loss for words.

-LINEBREAK-

Gilbert whooped in excitement as the water pelted his face and plastered his shirt to his torso. As he reached his shared apartment he slowed down and allowed himself time to laugh. The girl had said his words.

Gilbert allowed himself to jump in a few puddles in celebration. He had always liked the brunette girl; he just never had a chance to talk to her. Either she was busy and didn't have the time to listen, or Gilbert was busy and would have the threat of being fired held over his head if he didn't complete his work.

The self-proclaimed Prussian kicked off his shoes as he entered the apartment he shared with his friends Antonio and Francis. The blond of the trio had screamed when he saw his mud covered friend while Antonio had laughed and high-fived Gilbert.

After washing off and explaining to his friends what happened to him, Gilbert was attacked by Antonio in a rib-crushing hug while Francis rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wait, did you say you just ran off?" Francis asked, looking at Gilbert questioningly.

Gilbert nodded saying, "Yeah. Why does that matter–oh." The albino pushed Antonio away and let his head bang against the table.

"I didn't say anything to her. She doesn't know I'm her soulmate. How unawesome."

Gilbert's two friends tried to comfort him, but Gilbert chose to sulk for the rest of the night. He'd talk to her the next day.

-LINEBREAK-

It had been a week since Elizabeta had talked to the albino, and she still hadn't returned his umbrella. Usually she'd just drop the item off at his office and leave, but she wanted to give it to him in person. Sighing, she stood and stretched before grabbing her wallet so she could go eat lunch at a café near her work.

As she walked the short distance, Elizabeta passed various shops and restaurants when she heard a crash and a shout from behind her. Turning, Elizabeta's green eyes widened as the albino man ran up to her panting. Looking around, he must've come from the pizza place.

The red eyed man inhaled and started talking quickly. "So I kinda really like you and I think you're my soulmate."

Elizabeta blinked as the man gasped for breath. The green-eyed woman smiled and held out her left forearm for the albino to read. He started to grin like a fool as he saw the scrawling handwriting on her arm.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" He said merrily. Elizabeta smiled, "I'm Elizabeta. It took you an entire week just to talk to me? That has to be a record somewhere!"

A.N. Well, that's that! As always, I love prompts, requests, words suggestions, and any other things you can fit in comments! Until next time! - Retso


End file.
